Pride,Prejudice,Love
by and-the-mountain-echoed
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga never really believed in love at first sight. She just hoped to marry someone with a kind heart. But when she met the wealthy Uchiha, it was more like hate at first sight. Thus begins the long journey towards understanding between the proud Uchiha and the prejudiced Hyuuga. Based on the novel written by Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 _"_ _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_

At a time where girls only had to worry about marriage and settling down, where one needed beauty, grace and a name to looked at. Where rich men were the talk of the neighberhood, and the goal of all the families wishing to marry their daughters off. This where our story is set, in ancient times where the peculiar love story of the proud Uchiha and the prejudiced Hyuuga bloomed.

"Mr. Hyuuga! Have you heard? The Namikaze Estate has let at last!"

Mr. Hyuuga, reading a scroll, simply nodded.

" Do you not wish who has taken it?" his wife said impatiently.

just nodded again, not bothering to look up.

" Do you not want to know?" she cried out

" You obviously want to, and I don't find any reasons not to listen."

sighed but quickly contiued : " Well, you remember 20 years ago or so, the atrocious epidemy that had struck us all?"

"How could I forget, my first wife and your sister died because of that dreadful illness."

"Exactly, we weren't the only ones struck with sadness, as the Namikaze household suffered the lost of its master and mistress, and family members. Their boy, a newborn was taken away before the illness hit him too. Can you imagine, being just about born and inheriting all of the Namikaze wealth? Five or four thousand a year! And it is said that he will stay here in Konoha!"

" Is he single?"

" Well of course or I wouldn't bother myself talking to you about him! Can you imagine, if one of our daughters would marry him? My wouldn't be wonderful?"

"Is that why he has settled here?"

"No, but he may fall in love with one of them. So you have to go and visit them. For our girls."

" Why should I? He would be bored, talking to an old man as me, why not send the girls and yourself instead? You seem more into this then I could ever wish to be."

" Mr. Hyuuga!, his wife cried out once again because of her husbands nonchalant attitude, "I cannot simply go _you_ have to! It is for the future of our daughters. If one would marry him, then her life and her sisters' would all be set! And in any case Sir Sabaku and his wife will be visiting him so you should as well!"

"I do not to do any of the sort, I am sure the Young Namikaze heir will be delighted to see you and I would accept him marrying any of the girl he chooses, though I wish you would send in a word on my part for my dear Hinata."

" I wish you wouldn't say that, my dear, Hinata isn't as pretty as dear Sakura or as charming as Ino."

" Dear Hinata has this quickness of mind that few possess and understand."

" Do not say such things, it tortures my mind. Don't you have any compassion for my health?"

"Oh! Her husband let out a little laugh, I do, I do respect your being my dear, they have been my companion for the past last 18 years."

" That long" , she murmures.

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood.''

"It will be no use to us if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them.''

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty I will visit them all.'' And that was the end of the conversation before returned readind his scrolls.

Hiashi Hyuuga has known a lot of harships in his life. Coming from a prestigious family, that today has fallen into decline, and only has his name left to remind them of glorious days. He had fallen in love with a beautiful young lady from a family of merchants and had married her. Her name was Hitomi but she was taken away from him because of an illness. The only thing he has to remind him of her is his precious Hinata. Having three children who were barely old enough to walk, Hiashi married Hitomi's little sister, Hinako. The woman had great beauty but lacked judgment and inteligence. She didn't possess her sister's mind and sense of proprety. Hinako Hyuuga only thought of one, marrying her daughters off to wealthy men. That is why, when hearring the venue of the Namikaze heir, Hinako will try anything to make her daughters look the best in front of him.


	2. Author's note

Authors Note :

Hello! If you reached this note, then it means that you have read my prologue and for that I Thank You!

After reading millions of fanficitons, I decided to write one myself, based on one of my favorite books and favorite anime. So this is my first stoy ever, so please if there is anything I could change, well thought critics are welcome. I will do my best to improve.

Depending on how this story is recieved, I will update more or less quickly. About once every month should be accurate.

So there you go, I thank you one again to give my story a try, and wish you enjoy reading it!

Love from and-the-mountain-echoed.


End file.
